Two wheeled hand trucks are commonly used for moving of refrigerators, stoves, boxes and other items. These hand trucks typically have an upright frame with two wheels located near the base of the frame and slightly rearwardly thereof. Handles are provided at an upper portion for tipping of the frame once the load has been secured. A projecting plate is provided at the bottom of the frame for placing of the load thereon. In some cases the load can be merely tipped onto the frame or in other cases straps are used to secure the load to the frame such that it tilts with the truck.
These hand trucks come in various sizes and qualities and have a primary use in association with delivery services such as the delivery of boxes.
Attempts have been made to make hand trucks of this type suitable for other purposes and some of these hand trucks have removable handles and an extra set of wheels on the frame. The truck can then be converted to a four wheeled wagon type structure for supporting packages or boxes.
The structure of the present invention allows the hand truck to be used in a host of different applications. In the preferred embodiment the hand truck operates in at least three distinct modes however operation in either of these additional modes is also valuable.